Forum:Wonderfalls
Category:TheWondefulMaskedMadameCategory:BachLynn23 A Weekend Away Party at Opus Arriving at the party Pheo: He turned up at the party about three minutes early, before taking a seat straight at the bar waiting to maybe see someone attractive to pop up >.< He then quickly orders a glass of wine because why the f*ck not >.< Maisie: It's about 8pm when Maisie turns up to the party, a little late as the party started approximately thirty minutes before hand. She's wearing something like this but as she isn't used to wearing dresses she keeps getting caught up in the frillyness and poofyness and continuously keeps walking into things and tripping over her own feet as she's also wearing a pair of considerably high heels >.< She then decides to just give up and sits on one of the velvet couches around the outskirts of the room. Korsan: Also arrives late, a few minutes after Maisie, he's wearing this only with pants, black skinny jeans, the hood is up on the hoodie, at least right now it is, and no stuffed animal or headphones >.<. After getting a glass of red wine, he starts mingling around a bit. Oriana: She had left for the party while Maisie was still in the bathroom getting ready and by the time Maisie got there had already had an entire glass of rum/coke to drink and as working on her second. She's wearing, this. She doesn't see Maisie when she finally gets there as she was in the bathroom while Maisie was walking around. Oriana looks at her watch when she gets out and realising it's over a half hour after the party started, she starts making rounds around the room looking to see if Maisie is at the party yet. Maisie: She keeps trying to stand up and walk about a bit in the heels but ends up just giving up and snapping the heels off them before going on a walkabout looking for Oriana before walking straight into Korsan, his red wine spilling all over her dress >.< "Oh shit, sorry." She tries to clean off the wine off her dress but only makes it worse >.< Korsan: Has a O.O oh shit look when he, which to him felt like it was happening in slow motion, spills his wine all over Maisie, granted it wasn't his fault but still, he reaches for a napkin on the table next to them and passes it to her, then he grins a bout, "Every time I see you it seems like you're all wet with something." He blushes a bit when he realises how it might have sounded >.< Maisie: "Www-elll....." She blushes bright red taking this in the wrong context so quickly just goes back to rubbing the wine off her dress eventually making the stain less visible but still there >.< "I'm really sorry about that though." She's still somewhat red just not as red as she was before >.< Korsan: He shrugs, "It's ok, shit happens." He pauses and then, not sure how to ask and is a bit awkward about it, "so uhhhh are you uhhh here alone or uhhhh......" he hesitates, not wanting to say the word date or boyfriend. Maisie: She sighs obviously remembering she was meant to look for Orianna, "I was meant to come with my sister Orianna but I took a little longer in the bathroom than I should so she left without me...." She looks to the side, obviously feeling slightly hurt that her sister would leave without her. Korsan: He tries not to look happy she clearly didn't come or plan to meet anyone there, and nods, "Oriana right? I haven't see her and I got here like over a half hour ago...." He shrugs, "Wanna get a drink or we could maybe dance or maybe just sit down somewhere and talk?" He's a bit nervous, not sure how she'll respond. Maisie: She looks back at him, almost as if she was responding to him saying her twin's name, "Yeah......" She takes another look around the hall, spacing out slightly only zoning back in when Korsan begins to take again, "OH, sure I guess...." She looks back down to him, "Maybe I'll try not to spill wine over you this time." She laughs quietly and smiles a little. Korsan: He smiles and chuckles, "Yea that'd be nice, and maybe we'll run into your sister on the way." He starts to head towards the bar where they are serving the drinks from and orders himself another red wine and then pauses for her to order. Oriana: finally notices her sister and rushes over, "Hey, you finally made it." she smiles at Korsan but doesn't say anything to him. Maisie: She begins to order but is interrupted by Oriana running up to her, "Ummm....I'll have a-OH Oriana, you scared me....." She really didn't "scare" her she just popped up unexpectedly >.< She then looks at Korsan, "Have you two met before?" She looks back at Oriana, completely forgetting to finish her order. Oriana: She looks over at Korsan again, "I don't think so, is he the guy you told me about that you got all wet and he let you go to his place? Actually, don't you still have his shirt?" she babbles a bit the when she stops talking she orders herself another rum/coke. Maisie: She jabs Oriana in the ribs not wanting Korsan to know she still has the shirt and still actually wears it sometimes because it's "comfy" >.< she then coughs signifying the start of a new topic, "So ummm, Oriana this is Korsan...or was it Jorsan? I forgot...." She makes the >.< face before finally ordering herself something to drink but takes a good long minute or two to decide what to get >.< Korsan: He feels a bit deflated that Maisie didn't seem sure about his name and just half smiles at Oriana, "Hey...." Oriana: She gives a 'ow' look at Maisie for jabbing her but continues to say things that could embarrass her anyway, "Oh don't listen to Mais, not only does she remember your name but I've seen her wearing your shirt at night." She giggles a bit and looks around at the others at the party, hoping to find someone interesting to hook up with. Maisie: She blushes, "Oriana!" She looks at her with the classic "Oh my god, I hate you so much" glare. She then takes a drink and folds her arms obviously pretending to be in a huff with Oriana. Oriana: She notices a hot guy and quickly mutters (ignoring Maisie's annoyance at her), "Ooo I see someone I want to talk to, see you guys round." She heads off into the thick of the party-goers. Korsan: He mumbles something like yea, see ya or something, then turns back to Maisie and sits next to her, "so uhhh wanna dance or something?" Maisie: She looks up surprised that Korsan still wants to do things (not sexual thing >.<) with her due to Oriana's little "chat" with him. "Uhhhh, you sure?" She looks down again, obviously going over this in her head before blushing starting to think about going a bit further with him before snapping out of it again, "Okay well sure I guess." She quickly jumps down off the stool not realizing she's still holding her drink and it splashes over the floor, but does she care, no >.< Korsan: He just chuckles and takes the last couple of swallows off his wine and sets the glass down on the bar, then heads towards the dance area with Maisie. "I warn you, I'm not /that/ good a dancer really." Maisie: She laughs as leaves the half spilled drink on the bar, not really remembering why she picked it up. "Oh that's fine, I'm not much of a dancer myself." And they start dancing until a very loud, fast song comes on and hurts her ears. She then realizes that's it's been about two hours and she has a TV show on at eleven which she forgot to set the recorder for so she tries to explain to Korsan that she has to go but tries to make it seem a little more "colourful" than just Oh I forgot to tape my architecture show so I have to go watch it, plus I hate these shoes and this dress and my hair just doesn't feel right up in this weird bun thing updo >.< Korsan: He looks a bit disappointed, "Oh...Ok then. I guess maybe I'll see you around?" He snuffles his foot a bit and looks around at everyone else, trying to see if there's any familiar faces for after she leaves. Maisie: She gives him a quick wave before literally running out of the room really wanting to get out of the dress ASAP. Korsan: He sighs and heads over to he bar to get another glass of wine, which he finishes pretty quick and then orders a Vodka Slammer. Once he's downed half of that, he starts to look around for something interesting to do, at this point considering possibly leaving himself, as he only went hoping to see Maisie. He takes his drink and starts wandering around aimlessly, sipping at his large drink every now and then. Pheo: He's sees him for the second time before waltzing over to him before straight up saying, "Nice shoes, wanna f*ck?" He looks around, making sure there's no one else who could maybe join them >.< Korsan: He's so surprised by the question, granted some little voice deep down recognises Pheo as attractive, but it's a voice that Korsan is quite used to beating down inside of him, refusing to acknowledge that he could possibly be interested in guys like his brother is, he ends up spitting his drink and some of it flies at Pheo. He mutters, "Oh umm sorry, about that. Ummm but what... wait, did you... I mean no...no I don't want to....I mean you're a guy, why the f*** would I want to f*** you...." He's so surprised he rambles and some possibly comes out a bit ruder than he meant it... Pheo: He tilts his head, turning on the cute, adorable, look which is usually completely irresistible. "What do you mean?" His eyes sparkle with the light shining down on them. Korsan: He gets a bit annoyed and looks down at the ground, trying to avoid Pheo's look, "I'm not a fag.... I don't do that kinda thing...." Granted he hadn't used words like fag for a long time, but Pheo hitting on him was making him very uncomfortable, so part of his old habits came flying out. Pheo: Is really trying to guilt trip Korsan into something so fakes being sorta innocent and asks, "What's a fag?" He straightens his head up again just to tilt it to the other side again >.< Korsan: His face suddenly turns like 50 shades or red between embarrassment and not knowing how to answer and simply wanting to get the eff out of there, "Umm ummm, I don't know, buy a f***ing dictionary!" He turns to try and storm off but runs into someone and spills his drink all over them. Pheo: He skips over before trying to lay his head on Korsan's shoulder, starting to use his charmspeak a little, "pleaseeeeeeeeeeee.....?" He gives him a little pout >.< Korsan: Between being tipsy and uncomfortable, when Pheo tries to charmspeak him it has an odd effect and stars to make Korsan feel dizzy and sick to his stomach. "I uhhh, I have to go....now...." He pushes through the crowd to try and get out, but he ends up going the opposite way he came in, leaning towards the back of the Opus dorms, he opens a door hoping it's the door out and finds himself in an unused bedroom. Pheo: He decides to follow Korsan into the room and when he enters the room he pretends to lock it hopefully maybe tricking into actually believing it's locked. "So..." He smiles widely. Korsan: He turns when he hears the door shut and pretty much runs smack into Pheo, "Oi, ger'off me." He tries to push Pheo away.